Battle of Shakovka
The Battle of Shakovka was a major battle fought between 24 August until it ended on 28th of August, during The Johns War. It was fought in the unoccupied base of Shakovka, in the south of the war ridden region it is located in. The Battle of Dolina was regarded as a major success for the Johns Army and Dolina was saved from HSA and SA occupation. An area, Shakovka, was an interest for the Johns Army to occupy, especially that it is, just like Dolina almost encircled by the HSA and SA occupation zone. Commander Andrew Johns issued a warning to other commanders that the Holy Spirit Army could occupy Shakovka, resulting in a large scale attack on Dolina, which will devastate fighting efforts for the Johns Army. On the afternoon of 24 August, 2012, the Johns Army launched an invasion on Shakovka, only to be outnumbered by the Holy Spirit Army shortly after. They were immediately pinned down by the 2nd HSA Regiment and the 15th HSA Regiment. Hours later, reinforcements of Johns Army personnel arrived, but still had certain difficulties encircling and making the HSA withdraw. Armoured vehicles were deployed which drove the HSA back. Multiple vehicles however were lost. More reinforcements on 26 November arrived which was by then the enemy were retreating. Many personnel sent from HSA were killed. Remaining troops were pinned down by the Johns Armyy and could not escape their defence lines, making the HSA withdrawing. The Battle of Shakovka was another major success which kept the line of HSA occupation stable. Background The Battle of Dolina was a previous major victory which kept the town of Dolina safe from enemy occupation. Such victory was the main escalation of the HSA attempting to capture Shakovka, which would give devastating results for the Johns Army. Shakovka is in the centre and one of the most vulnerable areas to be taken over for military expansion enacted by the HSA, and would eventually take over Dolina, a vital town for military settlements. Large numbers of troops were sent to Dolina to protect the town from a possible recapture by the Holy Spirit Army. Hundreds of troops were also sent to Shakovka for temporary protection, until withdrawing due to a risk of an invasion. The Johns Army commanders kept direct supervision of Shakovka. Prelude By the time it was nearly September, the Holy Spirit Army were ordered to occupy Shakovka in order to have a potential deadly defence line against their enemies, also known as the current occupying soldiers. It was protected until mid July when the HSA were notified that the occupying soldiers were vulnerable and in danger of an attack. The Johns Army however had no focus on Shakovka until it was seen as "vulnerable" of occupying HSA personnel. Battle The fight begins At 2:46 am on the morning of 24 August, 2012, HSA personnel arriving to occupy the "abandoned" Shakovka which they thought that will not be taken by the Johns Army reported sights of men in Johns Army uniforms. They quickly retreated and more men arrived to guard the town later on. 300 J.A.A. personnel arrived to Shakovka to suspect of any attack by the Holy Spirit Army. The Holy Spirit Army by 3:24 pm had completely landed and encircled the 300 men in a quick time. As more troops approached, the HSA opened direct fire on the Johns Army, killing more than ten. More troops entered the battlefield as there were difficulties to remove the HSA and drive them back south. However, it eventually worked when many HSA were killed. Tank platoons arrived to the scene just as the HSA were about to attack, although another problem is the enemy had access to stolen helicopters, which the Johns Army was unaware about. This resulted in more than half of the deaths in the Johns Army as well. Fighting intensified by the 26th. The Johns Army began advancing on the 27th of August as they began retreating. Most vehicles on each side were destroyed while one helicopter was shot down. Most soldiers were encircled by then and the remaining who could get out were shot, or successfully escaped. The encircled soldiers were immediately killed as they claimed to be "major threats to the Johns Army". This is another major victory for the Johns Army. Aftermath The town of Shakovka was saved and pushed the HSA occupation line back slightly, also making it stabled. Units of the Holy Spirit Army took heavy casualties, most of them being killed with ambushing. It is unknown how many were wounded, but there was 172 men confirmed dead. Most of their vehicles and aircraft were completely destroyed. For the Johns Army, they also did not escape with light casualties. 63 men were killed in the battle, but achieved their objective, despite being outnumbered by the KAF, along with their aircraft. They were heavily bombed and shot at by the HSA helicopters, resulting in one of their helicopters being destroyed. Category:Johns war